


White Heat

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, coming on chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘You’re already in my lap, gorgeous,’ Vinny said, Ricky can feel him smiling against his neck, ‘what is it that you're worried they’ll see?’A week of sky high temperatures and Vinny peeling off his shirt the second they were off stage has Ricky thrumming so hard he's about ready to snap.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	White Heat

Ricky followed the sound of rhythmic tapping down the side of the van towards the trailer. The angle of the sun was casting a narrow track of shade which he followed. It was blessedly cool.

He swung a water bottle from one hand, fresh from the refrigerator and dripping with condensation. An excuse. Maybe. A week of sky high temperatures and Vinny peeling off his shirt the second they were off stage had Ricky thrumming so hard he was about ready to snap.

Ricky rounded the side of the trailer, pushing up his sunglasses. It was that quiet part of the day, between soundcheck and the show, when everyone with any sense was sleeping. Apart from them. Vinny was absorbed in practising; shirtless and with his hair back. He nodded at him in acknowledgement but didn’t otherwise react to Ricky’s appearance.

Ricky climbed the ramp and stopped behind him. He held out the water bottle letting the drips hit Vinny’s skin making him flinch then groan, head going loose on his neck, when Ricky pressed the bottle between his shoulder blades and rolled it. Vinny twisted towards him, plucking his headphones out.

‘Aren’t you sleeping?’ he said, heavy-lidded eyes moving over Ricky as he shrugged.

'You need to stay hydrated,' Ricky said, evasive, offering him the bottle and accepting his sticks in exchange. Pocketing his headphones, Vinny cracked the lid and gulped half in one go. He took a breath, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

'—I hate global warming,’ he said, holding the bottle against the back of his neck. Ricky snorted, twirling one of the drumsticks. ‘You gonna show me your stuff then?’ Vinny asked, mouth curving as he nodded at the practice pad, eyes on Ricky’s tattooed hands.

‘Sure,’ Ricky said expecting him to get up but Vinny wriggled the stool back and patted his knee, smirking at him. Ricky forced his face into neutral as his pulse started to pound. He slid off his sunglasses, folding them and set them carefully on one of the nearby crates.

‘You do the kick,’ he instructed as he sat, feeling Vinny’s hands coming up to pull him into place. Ricky swallowed. His palms were suddenly sweat-slick on the sticks. If Vinny manhandled him anymore he was going to have to wrestle him to the ground.

‘Whatever you want,’ Vinny agreed, shuffling his foot onto the pedal as Ricky started a slow fill. Ricky relaxed into him, back against Vinny’s chest. It was almost too hot for cuddling if he was honest, but he’d feel like an asshole shrugging him off. He could feel the other’s chin digging into his shoulder blade, hands slapping his thighs to keep him in time. Ricky missed a beat and grunted, irritated. Vinny made a soothing noise, fingertips tapping encouraging him to start again.

Ricky could feel him was mouthing his shoulder through his t-shirt, nipping here and there, sucking the ends of his hair. Ricky’s skin was burning everywhere Vinny’s lips has been, even though he could feel the coolness where the fabric was wet from his saliva.

‘Can we lose this?’ Vinny said, running his forefingers under the hem of Ricky’s t-shirt pulling it away from his stomach.

‘There’s people,’ Ricky said. And there were. They could hear them laughing in the distance as they trotted across the lot. But the trailer was kind of faced towards a wall, and there was no reason for anyone to come around here looking for them. And Ricky hadn’t exactly come to chat.

‘You’re already in my lap, gorgeous,’ Vinny said, Ricky can feel him smiling against his neck, ‘what is it that you're worried they’ll see?’

‘Alright,’ Ricky sighed, trying to sound like he was yielding unwillingly. He set the sticks across the pad balancing them with care. Then he allowed Vinny to push his t-shirt up to his armpits and he pulled it over his head himself. Vinny let him drop his shirt before pulling him back, hand spread over the ink on his chest, so they were skin to warm skin. He made an appreciative noise and Ricky could feel him press a kiss to the base of his neck. And another. Then he was sucking a stinging kiss-mark over the spot: low enough so he could be sure it wouldn’t show over the neck of a shirt. Ricky tried to swallow a whine, letting his spine arch as Vinny licked over the spot again.

‘L-let me up,’ Ricky said, breathlessly. He could feel Vinny kissing along the slope of his shoulder, evidently not listening. ‘Vin, c’mon,’ he said again, reaching up to scratch his head before pulling him off him.

‘What?’ he mumbled, frowning up at Ricky, eyes unfocused as he stood in front of him. Ricky looked him over, sliding his hands onto his shoulders as Vinny reached up to hold his waist. His hair was sticking up where Ricky had pulled it and his lips were a little pouty from pressing into Ricky’s skin.

Ricky bent to kiss him, blunt nails scratching down his chest like he’d been imagining doing every night as he watched Vinny getting ready for the show.

He could feel Vinny smiling but he opened his mouth obediently enough when Ricky licked the seam of his lips. Ricky drew his nails over both sides of his ribs, making his squirm. _Ticklish_ , Ricky smiled. _Cute_. Then he put one hand on the nape of his neck, to keep their mouths together, as he dropped the other between his thighs. Vinny twitched up into the touch and Ricky stroked his thumb across the skin below his navel.

‘ _Rick_ ,’ he said when Ricky leant back from his lips.

‘Hm?’ Rick pecked the side of his mouth, tracing the now very evident outline of his dick. Vinny exhaled against his mouth and Ricky held his chin, continuing to kiss him while he worked him through the fabric. He could feel a flush creeping up his throat. The heat of the day had him sweating already, and Vinny’s sticky mouth and quiet moans had his blood pounding a beat through his veins.

Vinny was pulling him closer, thumbs hooked in his waistband, trying to get him to sit down again. Ricky pulled him up to stand instead, arms locking around his middle as he stepped back. Vinny stumbled after him, yelping when they bumped into one of the open crates sending neatly coiled cables rolling everywhere.

‘For fuck’s sake Rick,’ Vinny said, laughing.

‘Leave it,’ Ricky said, pushing Vinny further into the depths of the trailer. Vinny climbed over another crate and turned to help Ricky over.

‘You wanna make a fort?’ Vinny asked, grinning at him from his perch on a box behind a wobbling stack of them.

‘Maybe later,’ Rick said, bending slightly to kiss him once before sinking to his knees. Vinny sucked in a breath, hands settling on his shoulders, as Ricky popped the button on his fly. Ricky met his eyes once and arched an eyebrow: asking. Vinny gave him his dopiest grin so Ricky rolled his eyes and he pulled down his zipper. Ricky leant into Vinny’s touch as he smoothed a hand over the skin on his shoulder to rest it on the back of his neck. He leant back on his other hand letting Ricky pull his underwear out of the way and stroke his thumb over the head of his dick.

Ricky wet his lips before taking it into his mouth. Vinny grunted; Ricky could feel him tense and when he glanced up his eyes were closed tight and his mouth parted, panting. Ricky took him deeper, hands smoothing up his thighs. Vinny was pressing back into him, hips rocking a little. He liked that. Liked his sweating palm tight on the back of his neck. Liked that he could feel the muscles in his thighs were taut with restraint. He slipped a hand down to clumsily pull at his own fly, trying to get it open as quickly as possible.

Vinny whined, squeezing the back of his neck. Ricky could see his eyelashes were flickering, teeth digging into his lip. Ricky eased off, giving him a breather, holding the base while he traced his tongue over the tip before swallowing him back down. Even without his shirt, Ricky was hot everywhere. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he could feel a flush spreading up his throat to his face. Vinny’s dick was thick and burning as it slid in his mouth. He could feel his own dick throbbing in response as Vinny twitched into him again. Ricky got his fist around himself, moaning around Vinny as he did.

‘You’re so... _fucking_... hot,’ Vinny grit out and Ricky’s flicked his eyes up, leaning back so his mouth slipped back to the very tip of Vinny's dick, realising he was being observed. He spread his legs a little more; he might as well give him a show. Vinny’s was getting close, he could tell. In his mouth Vinny’s dick was pulsing and he could feel the other hand on his shoulder shaking. Ricky jerked himself more firmly — short, hard strokes that made his back arch.

‘You close?’ Vinny murmured and Ricky could feel him brushing the hair back off his face. He liked that too. Ricky pulled off his dick completely, pressing his face into Vinny’s leg panting, as the orgasm tore through his gut. He muffled his moan against Vinny’s thigh as his entire body contracted around his pumping fist. Lights were flickering at the back of his eyes and he could feel wet on his hand and his stomach. Vinny’s hand was still in his hair. Ricky sat up, blurred from the orgasm. Vinny had a hand on his dick now and his eyes were on the come on Ricky’s stomach.

‘Can I like, come on you?’ he asked, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Ricky shrugged though he could feel himself flushing.

‘Sure,’ he said, wetting his lips, ‘you can come in my mouth if you want— I don’t mind.’

‘Nah, man,’ Vinny said, ‘you look so good like that.’ Ricky nodded straightening up more, lifting his chin. Vinny started to work himself faster, eyelashes low, gaze moving over Ricky’s skin like he was inspecting his tattoos. Ricky could see his pace stutter on for a few strokes before Vinny grunted and came. Ricky felt a stripe of wet heat on his skin.

He sat back on his heels watching Vinny catch his breath. The sun was still burning beyond the shade of the trailer, the ground looked parched, and it occurred to Ricky suddenly where he was. He got up, stars bursting across his vision, and yanked up his zip. He stumbled back through the maze of crates and grabbed the nearest t-shirt to wipe himself down. The airless day had already dried the wet tacky on his skin. He needed to shower. Again.

‘Is that mine?’ Vinny asked as he climbed over the crate towards him, frowning at the t-shirt in his hand.

‘It’s your come,’ Ricky said, unabashed, retrieving his own shirt from beside the practice pads and shrugging it over his head. Vinny snorted, pulling him into to kiss. Ricky kissed back, looping his arms around his neck, lazy now in the heat. A sudden metallic thump made them flinch apart.

‘Vinny! Food! Now!’ came a disembodied bark and the sound footsteps crunching away. They looked at each other. Then Vinny winked at him, snagging his dirty shirt from his hands and grabbing his sticks as he skipped down the ramp. Ricky picked up his sunglasses as he followed him back out into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
